Changeling
by Insanitys-lover
Summary: Possibly one shot, pending more plotting time. Lily wasn't human, nor were her parents but no one knew. Not even the Great Albus Dumbledore knew, not until one of Lily's relatives came and took baby Harry away.


Okay this is a slight crossover with the Dragon Ball Z/GT/XV Series universe but neither the HP verse or the DBZ verse are canon for the sake of this Fanfic/one shot.

I don't own Harry Potter or the dragon Ball Series. I only play with them.

Albus Dumbledore held the tiny baby Potter close. This child was the only hope for saving the Wizarding world as it was known. His parents had just been killed by the Dark Lord Tom Riddle, now Voldemort. It was because of the prophecy that this poor child had lost everything barely even at the age of one. The great Albus unable to even protect this young child's family. He hated the thought of leaving the boy to his mother's sister's family but he didn't have a choice, the boy had no other blood family. He would be safe here, he could grow unaware of all the danger and fame the Wizarding world held for him.

Minerva hated this and was still trying to convince him otherwise of this decision. "Albus please, you know there Muggles are some of the worst kind!" Albus shh'ed her as she raised her voice a bit too high. "Albus, this is no home for little Harry. Who knows what they can do to him. Lily herself would never have wanted Harry here, anyone would be better then them." She tried to explain to Albus to make him see and understand that this wasn't a safe place for the poor child.

Albus knew that Lily wouldn't have wanted this, nor would James have wanted this but no one counted on Sirius Black working for the Dark Lord. No one ever thought he would have turned them in.

"I know Minerva but this is the only safe place for him. The blood wards can keep him safer then any other place in the world can." Albus wouldn't be pushed on this. Minerva angry at him so be it. He may love the woman but he needs to keep the child here, there is no safer place!

"I am afraid you are wrong about that."

A cold voice sounded from the darkness. Albus immediately pulled his wand out and looked around in the darkness. Minerva did the same with a dark look in her eyes.

Sudden a black hodded cloaked person appeared right in front of them. Albus narrowed his eyes beside his glasses and Minerva was startled by the sudden appearance. It couldn't have been apparition for there was no sound. Not even a faint pop was given. The figure under the black cloak was completely covered as neither Albus nor Minerva could see the person's face.

The voice they heard had sounded masculine but it was possible even still that it might be a woman. The figure was almost distorted under the cloak. Both Albus and Minerva could see what might be horns distorting the hood over the person's head but still they couldn't it's face.

"Who are you?" Minerva demanded but there was a slight tremble in her voice. Albus stayed silent holding the babe close to his chest protectively.

"Oh why I am the child's family. His only remaining family."

The voice had gained a sinister edge as they finally were able to see icy blue through the hood

"I would thank you to hand over my youngling now."

The voice said almost arrogantly as they felt a sudden burst of an energy that nearly brought both Minerva and Albus to their knees. It wasn't evil but it was so powerful. They had never felt a being with such power, even Albus and Voldemort didn't have this level of sheer power. Together they'd never have that much power.

Minerva was openly shaking now and she looked frightened as she looked at Albus. The old wizard barely managed to keep himself from shaking at the feeling of such power. He swallowed subtly and stood up straighter as he held little Harry.

"I can't do that, no matter how powerful you. This child will only be safe here. I don't know you and I know for certain neither Lily or James Potter had any other family."

Albus said strongly, hiding the instinctual fear he felt.

The figure under the hood and cloak huffed. A moment later the child was no longer in Albus' arms.

The figure now held young Harry closely as the ice like eyes met their shocked own. "He is of my clan, my family. I don't care what you know or don't. He is Ice-jin and he shall be raised by his own kind." The voice said quietly now that it held little Harry.

Minerva looked more then ready to hax the person in that moment she saw Lily's precious child in some unknown and probably dangerous person's arms. Arms that were blue..?

The figure chuckled at the now confused and worried looks on the human's faces.

The figure lifted up his hood and pulled it back with a single pure white hand.

The person now clearly wasn't human at all. His head looked like a blue helmet of some kind with a large emerald plate on it's head with two pointed horns. The creature's face was a pale pure white that no human could ever have with blue covering his cheeks and the area around his eyes that were pure icy shade of blue. Sudden they noticed a large white tail shifting beside the creature. They could see his shoulders and they were also blue with another emerald plate but they couldn't see much of it under the hood/cloak.

"I am an Ice-jin ad so is this little youngling." The apparent Ice-jin said with a smirk before he looked down and unwrapped young Harry from his blanket. "They placed a glamor over so only those who knew what their child was would ever break the powerful glamor."

He removed the blanket enough to show the baby and held the young and now clearly not human baby Harry close to his chest.

Little Harry now looked almost exactly like the creature holding him but the one year old was totally unaware in his peaceful sleep.

The differences were clear but so were the similarities between the two. Harry had dark black scales covering his body with the same white face but with black coloring around his cheeks and eyes, his tail was white as well. He had the same emerald plating but you could see it clearly that it went beyond just his oddly helmet shaped like head and was also on his chest, legs, arms and shoulders, even his little white tail was tipped in the deep emerald. Their only real differences were that the creature had blue scales and blue coloring on it's face and Harry had black scales and black coloring.

The level of shock and disbelief was massive in Albus and Minerva as they looked upon the creature and what little Harry had turned into.

"I am SlyIce, and this little Harry is mine now. Mine to raise and love, no weak human or wizard will ever hurt him. Goodbye for now."

SlyIce then disappeared as suddenly as he had appeared, but now with little Harry in his arms. Leaving behind a shocked beyond belief old Wizard and Witch.

* * *

Author note: please give me reviews, it seriously doesn't help me decide whether or not this story is good enough to continue and I really want to hear what you people think about it.


End file.
